To Love You
by Robin Silverman
Summary: Omegaverse, Sherlock has a desperate desire and john wants to help, the only question is how? OoC, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Alpha John, Johnlock, M/M don't read if you don't like it. AU, shameless smut at the beginning, will be three or four chapters. completed working on sequel,
1. the problem and its history

no beta so all mistakes are mine... sorry.

Omega-verse

my changes

children can be recognized early on as either Alpha, eta or Omega.

Omega children are easily effected by what is said to them, positive or negative. they often take it to heart, by the time of their first heat its ingrained into their very being and can affect their whole personality.

Alpha's eyes change to amber or copper when an Omega is in heat. Omega's eyes glow a blue-green, or turquoise when in heat.

disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, cannot own Sherlock, and damn if that doesn't suck.

the problem and its history

John loved Sherlock in heat, he was so responsive to every touch, lick, push and pull. it drove John insane. He watched Sherlock writhe underneath him, pale skin flushed a light pink, lush lips red from biting. His pupils blown wide with a thin ring of electric blue-green glow. John rolled his hips and Sherlock gave loud low keening sound, when John struck his prostate. John was completely mesmerized by Sherlock the way his inky black curls fanned the bed, how those long elegant fingers displayed an unbelievable strength as he ripped the sheets in his grasp. John tightened his grip on Sherlock's hips and picked up the pace slamming home, sheathing himself in the tight heat that was Sherlock. He felt his knot forming and stilled for moment debating on to pull out the last moment or not. Sherlock answered for him, shifting himself so that Johns knot caught on the rim of his opening. John growled and picked up again faster and more erratic as his knot and pleasure built. He adjusted his angle slightly and rubbed constantly on Sherlock's prostate. Sherlock's whole tightened around John and he came with a cry his back arching impossibly high. Sherlock's come splattered his own chest. John moaned as he came berried deep inside his flatmate. He had the sense of mind enough not to collapse directly on top of Sherlock who had an intense dazed look on his face. John who was still knotted inside Sherlock didn't want to risk hurting the overly sensitive Omega beneath him by pulling out. So instead he gathered the detective in his arms as best he could and held him close. Sherlock's legs still wrapped around his waist made it slightly difficult to get comfortable but he managed, and soon fell asleep with arms full of Omega.

Three weeks later John watched Sherlock, for two weeks after his heat ended Sherlock had been extremely careful with himself not bumping into anything, taking the stairs slower and not chasing after the criminals when they ran, this week was different. He skirted being touched going so far as to snarl at anyone who came close. He nearly punched Lestrade when he grabbed Sherlock arm earlier that day when he slipped on a patch of wet grass. Mrs. Hudson seemed to be the only one immune, barely. Just a minute ago she placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention he stiffened and shook her hand off but he answered her question.

This wasn't the first time John had seen Sherlock behave like that. When John moved in with Sherlock six months ago, two months later Sherlock went into heat and John being an Alpha 'assisted'. Sherlock had behaved the same way, two weeks of intense self preservation and another two weeks of complete withdrawal from any kind of physical touch.

John wanted to know what was wrong, it was such an extreme of Sherlock's behavior that as a doctor he couldn't help but want to find the problem. As he thought about it there was only one person really capable of answering his question, Mycroft. John grabbed his mobile and gave an excuse of nap to Sherlock as he headed for his bedroom stairs. Sherlock grunted in reply and curled in on himself tighter. Knees to his chest robe pulled tight against his skin. John sighed and went up already dialing Mycroft. he closed his bedroom door right when Mycroft picked up. "Holmes." the man answered dead panned.

"Hello, Mycroft its John."

"How is my brother?"

John sighed, "he's acting odd, well odder than normal."

"Explain."

If John didn't know any better he would have thought he heard concern in the mans voice. "Sherlock just came out of heat..." John paused unsure how to continue.

"I'm assuming that you slept with him." Mycroft said sounding slightly threatening. John was sure he hadn't imagined the tone this time.

"yeah, er anyway, I've noticed this twice now, for about two weeks after heat, he's incredibly careful with himself, going so far as to eat regularly, then for another two weeks he avoids anyone touching him. Earlier today he almost decked Greg when he grabbed Sherlock's arm to keep him from slipping."

A sigh came from the other end of the line, "this is not an easy explanation, your asking for Doctor."

"I've got all day."

"Sherlock," Mycroft paused seeming to collect his thoughts, "wants a child, always has, the older he gets the stronger the desire for him."

John frowned, "that doesn't really explain the behavior."

"I am aware," another sigh and Mycrofts voice quivered slightly. "Since his birth I had heard nothing but praises for him, I was jealous and hurt. Something you must understand, Sherlock is a genius, he is smarter than me. We can both deduce, I am faster and more accurate, but Sherlock can see the finer details. He can see people's motives their emotions why they do things, that I simply cannot. I was constantly reminded of this, my little brother the pirate the apple of my parents eye, was better, smarter,more loved, than I thought I ever would be. They never played favorites but then that's what it felt like. I was sixteen Sherlock ten, I was on winter break from boarding school and my little brother smiled and laughed as he ran around with an eye patch his friends chasing him through the snow. I hated him perfect little Sherlock.

"The day before I was to go back to school Sherlock came up to me and asked if he could ask a question. I answered an affirmative and he asked "is it odd that I want a baby?" My ten-year old brother wanted a baby, not a brother or sister, but a baby of his own. he wasn't even old enough to go into heat, but he already had nesting instincts. I was feeling vindictive and hateful and I told him "no it's not odd, you're an Omega, you can carry a child to term, you can birth them, raise them, you would be their mother." I watched his face light up, and I wanted to crush that smile, "however" I said "you wont find anyone who loves you enough, Mum and Da love you but no one else will, they can't no one can love you." Mycroft gave a pained gasp as if he were close to crying, "I did it I crushed his smile."

John listened with horror, it was common knowledge Omega children where easily influenced by their family, but what Mycroft had done had been cruel. John told him as much.

"i know" Mycroft answered his voice rough. "I realized to late what I had done. I came home for spring and he wasn't the same, he smiled less, he never laughed, his bright happy eyes where piercing and steel. He no longer had friends, the only ones he showed any love for was our parents but even that was dim. I broke my beautiful baby brother, I crushed his smile into a vague memory, I took his happiness and hope and decimated it. but what I could not do was take his wish for a child from him, in fact I made it stronger. he refuses suppressors in the hopes that one day an Alpha will come along and love him so he can have a child that he so desperately wants." when I realized that I could not fix what I had done, I took it upon myself to protect him, I am what could be called an overbearing brother." Mycroft gave a soft chuckle then stopped and took a shaky breath, "now that you know, what are you going to do?"

"I," John swallowed, "i don't know."

"Dr. Watson, what I have told you no one else knows, I recommend you keep it that way." with that the line went dead.

John hung up on his end and sat on his bed, head in hands how do you go about dealing with something like that? How do you go about fixing a preconception about someone, that it has so thoroughly ingrained itself by the first heat, how? John knew he wanted to help Sherlock but he wasn't even sure that he loved Sherlock, more than friends. John sighed and flopped back staring up at the ceiling, what he did know was that he needed an experts advice before doing anything. He closed his eyes letting himself drift off into a doze with his thought on how to help his friend.

A/N : my first try at omega-verse... not my first try at slash but i don't post those... please review it's what keeps me going.


	2. Expert opinion

To love you chapter 2

Expert opinion

A/N: I had a harder time writing this than I thought I would so thank you for your patience.

Also I'm trying to place this between the second and third episode of season one, so if the time line seems improbable with those episodes that because it is. I have no desire to rewrite the first chapter to make it fit.

* * *

John sat in the waiting room of the Omega therapist office trying to ignore the pamphlets on the table next his chair. An Omega therapist was someone, usually a Beta, who worked to help Omega's overcome ingrained behaviors and beliefs.

He had left Sherlock in post case sleep marathon not half an hour ago, the day before Sherlock had come to his and Sarah's rescue. When John and Sherlock got back to Baker Street, Sherlock had preened like a peacock prancing around and retelling how he figured it out, excluding Sarah's help. After about three hours of this he crashed. John took the opportunity to call the therapist's office he had gotten a hold of, and made an appointment for the next day.

John yawned, he had been up late updating his blog while the memories were still fresh. "John Watson?" came a call from the secretary. John stood, ad approached the desk. "Dr. Humphrey, will see you now," she said flashing him a flirtatious smile. "thank you," he said and entered the therapist's office proper.

The office was cozy more like a study than an office. Dr. Humphrey was a middle-aged woman with red hair cut into a bob with warm green eyes. "Dr. Watson," she greeted him standing holding out her hand. "Doctor," he responded taking her hand and shaking. "I am aware you don't have much time," she said, "why don't you tell me about this friend and I'll see if I can give any advise." john nodded liking her straight forward attitude. He launched right in, describing Sherlock's behavior after his heats, and telling her what he had learned from Mycroft.

After he was finished talking, he watched her as she sat and thought over what he had said. "he wont come to therapy?" she asked. He nodded in answer. "without therapy the avenues left are limited and risky." "i wouldn't hurt to hear them." john replied. She nodded, "the one that may work the fastest is also the most dangerous, basically you need to convince him that you love him." John tensed, "how? I don't love him the way he wants, besides I'm not gay." Dr. Humphrey smiled, "John you're an Alpha, you've mounted him in his heats, twice. you are most likely to succeed in convincing him he is loved, also as Alpha, you are at minimal bisexual, other wise in heat or not you wouldn't have mounted him." John scowled but held his tongue, she had a point, instead he asked, "how do you convince the smartest man in Britain, next to his brother, that he's without actually loving him. He'd sniff out the lie in a moment." Dr. Humphrey, smiled, "when you love someone, what do you do? The affectionate gestures you make, big and small?" john thought about it, and was about to answer, when she held up her hand. "don't answer me, think on it, and then adjust your behavior accordingly, also I recommend that before you do anything dump your girlfriend." "and tell her what?" he demanded. "that you don't like her the way you thought, from what I can tell its true, you're more worried about your friend than your relationship with her."

John was about to retort and paused, again she had a point. It was actually kind of annoying, he could see why Sherlock didn't like therapist. "so that's your suggestion, trick him, and dump my girlfriend." she nodded still smiling, "dumping her is the first step and probably the biggest, everything after would be relatively easy." john sighed and glanced at the clock, he'd already been in the session for over an hour. "thank you Dr. Humphrey," he said standing, "I will think about it." she gave him a knowing smile, "good luck." he nodded and took his leave, not even glancing at the secretary.

…..

the secretary got up and went to the Dr. Humphrey's office, "Doctor?" she asked poking her head in. "Alice," the Doctor said holding out her hand to the younger woman. Alice smile her blond hair glowing in the late morning sun filtering in through the window. She took the offered hand and straddled her Alpha, "do you think he'll be alright?" she asked. Humphrey smiled up at her Omega, "I think he's in for a few revelations about himself, but yes he's going to be alright." Alice kissed her, "that's good, I always did like romances."

A/N: so not as long as the last one but I wanted to stop here for this chapter so I didn't leave you guys with a horrible cliff hanger. Anyway R.S. signing out it been a long weekend see you next update, might be five chapters, the story keeps getting bigger in my head.

Reviews are welcomed and loved, please review, I swear it only takes a minute and its not that hard.

... I just double checked this and... NO MISSPELLINGS YAY!


	3. planning and revelations

Chapter 3

Planning and fallow through

A/N concerning the last chapter yes Alpha's and Omega's can be females, at least in my version. AND angsty drama in this chapter along with POV switch. I was trying to right it all John but I found I was getting stuck on this chapter, then I had an epiphany while at work and it just took me a while to get around to writing it.

It took john two weeks to actually leave Sarah, they had gone out a couple more times but he felt awkward around her not quite as at easy with her like he was before. He felt confused especially after the conversation with the therapist, he couldn't figure out his own sexuality, there was also the fact that every time he was out with her he kept wondering about Sherlock and how he was doing. If he had gotten any new cases or if he was hurt.

The brake up had been more mutual than he thought it would be, but when he had approached her after the clinic closed, "Sarah wait up," he called after her as she headed out to the car park. "John," she greeted smiling. "Sarah, this is odd but,um, its just that I don't think we should go out anymore," he rubbed the back of his neck waiting for her to get angry or cry or something. instead she gave him a relieved smile, "thank god," she said. Startled John narrowed his eyes at her. "I was afraid I was going to have to do the break up," she said, "things have been awkward the past couple of dates and I figured it was a mutual thing, so I was going to tell you this weekend but it seems you beat me to it." John nodded not sure how to respond, "so friends?" he asked, "of course," she said before pulling him into a brief hug and kissing his cheek. He stood there as she walked away and eventually made his way back to the flat. He decided to walk instead of taking the tube, which aloud him time to get over the rather odd breakup and also think about how he was going to act around Sherlock.

He decided that with Sherlock he would take things a bit at a time, touching him more, paying some of the tabs at the restaurants they went to and maybe some minor gifts. He was passing a book store, speaking of gifts.

He quickly went into the shop and looked at the anatomy and chemistry books. Sherlock had said something a few days earlier about a book he had wanted to get that had, descriptions of organs and how they reacted to chemicals added to them after death. He found the book shoved between two thick hard backs. He pulled it out an quickly checked the price and smiled, he had enough cash on him to buy it. He paid and left wrapping the bag tightly around the book to protect it from the rain that had started.

He arrived at the flat fifteen minutes later damp from the rain and in oddly good spirits. "Break up with Sarah then?" was the first thing that Sherlock said in greeting, "how did you?" john asked before he could think twice. "Its obvious, you walked instead of taking the tube which means that something happened you wanted to think about, and the package under your arm, most likely you bought it for yourself to make you feel better, you've been at the clinic all day the only one you know there of any significances is Sarah, so break up," Sherlock said in a tone of utter boredom. John smiled and shook his head, "you're right we did break up, it wasn't working, I realized that I like someone else, bit your wrong about one thing." Sherlock's head snapped up "what was I wrong about?" he asked in disbelief. "the thing I bought it's not for me its for you," john said handing the still plastic covered book to the taller man. Curious Sherlock took the bag off and stared at the book, his eyes bright, "where did you find it?" he asked in awe. "A mom and pop bookstore a few blocks from here," john said, feeling giddy at Sherlock's reaction of delight. "It was band two weeks after it came out, I've looked everywhere for it," Sherlock said running his hands lovingly over the cover, plane blue with an anatomical figure on the front holding test tubes, it didn't have a title or an Author on the cover, but Sherlock had described it well enough.

"Thank you very much," Sherlock said, a light blush on pail cheeks. John felt pride swell in his chest, he had made Sherlock blush. "your welcome," john responded smiling. "What takeaway do you want?" he asked looking over the collections of menu's they had accumulated. "Thai, you pick the curry," Sherlock answered still petting the books cover. John smiled harder and picked up the phone calling a curry place. He ordered a single serving of green curry knowing full well Sherlock wouldn't eat a full meal till he had read and reread the book. The est of the night and next two days where fairly quiet as Sherlock read his new book over and over.

Over the course of a week, John got into the routine of gently touching Sherlock as he passed, a hand on the Shoulder or placing his hand in the small of Sherlock's back when they were walking. He even stopped saying "I'm not gay," when people commented on the oddity of his and the detectives relationship.

Finally John felt right about taking Sherlock on a 'date'. They had just finished a long case and John in the guise of celebrating another successful case had them go to a posh restaurant. Sherlock looked around as they where guided through the romantic dinning area to a secluded table for two. "I don't think anyone owes me favors here," Sherlock said. "that's fine," john responded waving it off, he had looked up the prices for the restaurant the day before and as long as neither of them order the most expensive thing he could afford it. They talked as over drinks and the meal, stake for John, pasta for Sherlock, john was pleased with how the night went. They even held hands on the journey back.

SH

Sherlock was worried, something had happened to John. For the past three months, John had been taking him to dinners and getting him gifts, he'd been touching Sherlock in gentle ways. Like hold his hand, or guide Sherlock with a hand on his back. At first Sherlock thought John was dieing but, he always seemed perfectly healthy. However what really bothered Sherlock was not John's behavior to him, but Sherlock's reaction to John's behavior towards him. Every time john touched him Sherlock wanted to lean into the touch, every time John got him a gift he cherished it. case in point, Sherlock now slept with a stuffed monkey that John had gotten him randomly. Sherlock though sure it was a joke couldn't bare to part with it. Three months of dinners and walks at night, hand holding and gifts had Sherlock feel like he was reeling. He wasn't sure where he stood with his flatmate, and what was worse was he wasn't sure he wanted to know, he was afraid it would end.

Sherlock however felt bad, John looked like he was enjoying what he did for him, but to Sherlock it felt like he was using John. John treated him like one of his girlfriends and Sherlock reveled in it. However he knew John didn't like him like that, couldn't like him like that. But Sherlock couldn't let it end so he held his tongue. For three long months he held his silence waiting for John to realize what he was doing and stop.

Sherlock sat on the couch laptop on his lap when John came bursting into the room. Sherlock looked up at him eye's quickly cataloging everything. Excitement, nicer clothes than usual, clean shaven, conclusion 'date, important date, probably with the girl he met at the bar last week.' before he could open his mouth to tell John though John had bounded over to him, "Sherlock get dressed, I've got a big surprise for you." Sherlock silently cursed, wrong again how had been so wrong lately. He got dressed stripping out of his pajamas and dressing gown, and judging by John's clothes dressed himself accordingly. Black trousers the blue shirt that john had gotten him that actually fit more comfortably and was a size bigger than what Sherlock usually bought. He pulled on a suit jacket that matched the trousers and put on a pare of shoes.

Dressed he went back into the living area to see John holding his violin case, "John?" he asked. "about two weeks ago you said you had never preformed in a real music hall, so I got in touch with a guy who owed me a favor that works as an even coordinator in the Bartholomew music hall, I know its not very big and there wont be an audience but," john answered holding up the violin case blushing a bright red. Sherlock stared for a moment before he slowly moved forward and grasped the handle of his violin case, "thank you," he whispered, he paused and thought, this right here was to much, he didn't know what john was doing but if he didn't ask he might never get his feet under him, john kept knocking him down, metaphorically, with the big things he did for Sherlock. "John I," he started but was cut off as john grabbed his hand and almost dragged him out of the flat. "we don't have a lot of time," john said as he hailed a taxi and they climbed in. John gave the cabbie the address. The ten minute ride was met with Sherlock's thoughts in turmoil as he stared dazed at his violin case. John on the other hand as a bouncing ball of nerves, Sherlock noticed absently. The cabbie pulled up at the back entrance to the music hall and John paid as they got out. They went in through the performers entrance and onto back stage. Sherlock almost on autopilot tuned his Stradivarius he had just finished tuning when the heavy velvet curtains where drawn back. he was blinded by the stage lights and had to blink to clear the watering away. He quickly ran through his head what would sound the best in a proper place. Slowly he placed the freshly rosined bow against the violin cords and drew a note. It echoed long in the chamber, for a moment Sherlock reveled in it eyes closed. Then he began to play in earnest. It was a difficult peace that took nearly fifteen minutes to play through, it had highs and lows fast sections and slow sections. He knew the piece by heart, it was the piece he was going to play to enter into a music academy, but he never got the chance he went into his first heat on the week of his audition, and because he didn't show his slot was given to somebody else. He played it through to the end adding his own personalized flare to finish off.

For several heart beats the last notes hung in the air, then the sound of a thunderous applaud rang out. Sherlock blinked still blinded by the bright stage lights the audience sounded full, very full. Eventually the stage lights dimmed enough so that Sherlock could see that indeed ever seat in the house was full and they were standing. Sherlock took a bow and straightened his eyes connected with John in the front along with people he knew from the MET and some in his homeless network plus his brother and Molly. Sherlock bowed again and quietly left the stage. A minute later John was next to him beaming, "you where amazing, I knew you where good but that, that was better than anything I had heard before." Sherlock felt himself heat up at the praise. As he cleaned his instrument and put it away. "where did they all come from?" he asked John, "from all over, there your fans from my blog and their friends, and people you've helped." Sherlock nodded mutely, "John I need to ask you something," Sherlock said, uncertain. "Sure but can I wait till after we grab take away?" John asked as he held the back door open for Sherlock, he nodded.

Once back at baker street Thai curry in hand Sherlock and John sat down to eat, twilight had descended the flat. Sherlock looked over at the calendar he used to keep track of his heats he felt his heart stop in week he would spend nearly four days, desperate for sex. Sherlock didn't think he could go through that again, not with John, Sherlock knew he loved John but it was impossible for John to love him. Sherlock lost his apatite and pushed his food away. "you wanted to ask me something?" John asked after finishing his own meal. "never mind," Sherlock said standing to dump his uneaten food in the trash and leave. John reached out before he could really move away and grabbed Sherlock's hand. Sherlock stopped and stared at their hands. "why?" he asked softly. "Why what?" John replied confused.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you treating me like this? You barely even tolerate me as a friend."

John stood and faced Sherlock, "you are so much more than a friend to me Sherlock, I love you."

Sherlock stared at John for a good long moment before he felt a disbelieving and slightly hysterical laugh bubble up and spill out. "Sherlock?" John asked worried, "are you all right." Sherlock shook his head, still chuckling. "Nice try, did Mycroft put you up to this?" Sherlock snarled any trace of laugh gone from his voice. John looked stunned "what? No! Sherlock I'm being serious, I'm in love with you." john reached up to touch his face Sherlock in anger smacked his hand away, "you are a bad liar Dr. Watson," he snapped. He glared down at John watching the Doctor's emotions flicker on his face. Dancing between anger shock and hurt, deep hurt. After a full minute John settled on hurt. Sherlock studied the hurt, it was the kind of hurt that Sherlock wouldn't see if John wasn't telling the truth. John turned heel and marched out slamming the door shut behind him. The whole time Sherlock watched his retreating back he wanted to reach out and stop John wanted to call him back, to get on his knees and apologizes. He wanted his John, but when he heard the second door down the stairs close it was to late. Sherlock sank to his knee's in the middle of the living room and buried his face in his hands.

He lost John.

JW

John stormed away from 221B both parts angry and hurt. It took him a block and a half to stop and ask himself why was he hurt. He shouldn't really be hurt by what Sherlock said, it was true, wasn't it? Then why was he hurt, why did he feel like his heart just got crushed? He ran through the events of the past four months looking for an event that could have triggered it. What he came to instead was his reactions to Sherlock's reaction to what he did. He felt pleased when he made Sherlock blush or happy, he enjoyed taking Sherlock on dates, secret as they were. He couldn't get enough of touching him. The constant thinking about Sherlock when John wasn't near, even before he broke up with Sarah. John stopped walking and slumped against an alley wall when it finally dawned on him. He was in love with Sherlock and had been for a long time, since John had met him most likely.

John stayed leaning against the wall for a good few minutes when his phone rang. He dug in his pants pocket and checked the number, he was startle when it read 'Sherlock' Sherlock never called, he always text. He answered on the third ring "Sherlock?" he asked not sure if he wanted to talk to him right then his revelation so close. "John," the deep voice on the other end wavered, "I'm sorry, come home, please?" "I'll be right there," he said "give me ten minutes to walk back." John disconnected, and turned around.

When he arrived at the flat he found Sherlock sitting on the floor gray eyes bright and tear tracks down his cheeks. John knelt down in front of Sherlock and pulled him in to an embrace. "I love you," he muttered into Sherlock's ear tightening his grip around the thin shaking man.

A/N: I know, its a long chapter but it was necessary, I mean come on I was trying to answer like toughest question question ever and I still don't think I did it right. However if I had gone on to try and answer it right this chapter would have been 8,000 words instead of nearly 3,000. so there you have it, also the peice Sherlock plays is Mozart violin sonata number 18.

review please I swear its not hard.

P.S. Thank you to the two that did review I rote this for you :D


	4. pregnancy and I'm sorry 's

Chapter 4

pregnancy and "I'm Sorry" 's

A/N: Yay! forth chapter in less than a week.

okay so here was my plan the epilogue I wanted to be centered around the pregnancy, and throw a little Moriarty in there. Don't worry I promise happy ending, my question to you all, my fabulous readers is, Should I keep it as an epilogue OR do you want me to make it a separate story? Tell me in the reviews, honestly I am capable of doing it either way.

ALSO smut...a lot of smut, smack in the middle of the chapter you've been warned.

John could honestly say he'd never been happier. Figuring out that he loved Sherlock and being honest with himself and for the most part Sherlock had made him giddy. He didn't tell Sherlock that he planned to make Sherlock think that John loved him, mainly because he figured the point was mute. He had actually loved Sherlock the whole time. However what surprised John was the way Sherlock behaved. He was still Sherlock, grumpy, irritating, eccentric Sherlock, but he touched John more smiled at him and even sat himself between Johns legs and rested against him. When this happened John relished in running his hands through the detectives thick curly hair.

It was in such a position that Lestrade found them, Sherlock a lazy ball of man, a soft rumbling pure coming from him as John absently ran a hand through his love's hair as he read a book. As the DI had become accustomed, he barged right in. "Sherlock I..." the older man trailed off as he caught sight of them. John had looked up from his book and at him, but other wise hadn't stopped the petting. Sherlock was so relaxed all he did was open his eyes slowly. "I, er, I have a case." Lestrade finished lamely. Sherlock sighed and snuggled his face deeper into John thigh that his head was resting on. "Don't care," he said. "Seriously?" Lestrade asked. John was just as startled, Sherlock would drop everything for a case. "Yes, I don't care if it's a ten, go away," he said irritation, bleeding into his baritone voice. John's hand stilled, "Sherlock?" John asked, "are you okay?" Sherlock hummed in response, then after a minute with Lestrade just standing staring at them Sherlock spoke, "check the calendar." "fine let me up," John said the annoyance in his voice as he smiled down at the tall man. Reluctantly Sherlock complied lifting his head and moving back slightly so John could get up.

John motioned to Lestrade to stay for a moment before he went into the kitchen and studied the calendar. When he saw the four days highlighted in red and the dates he silently cursed. He went back into the living room and bent down to lightly kiss Sherlock, before walking Lestrade out. "So you two finally hook up?" Lestrade asked with a wide grin. John blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "last week, "it might have gone better if I had told him I was actually taking him out on dates the past three months," he answered with a self-deprecating laugh. "that's what that impromptu concert was," Lestrade said like he was confirming something to himself. John nodded, and stepped out into the London day. "sorry but he's not going to be available for the next few days, he's going into heat tomorrow," he told the man. Lestrade nodded, "I'll leave the file in case he has any impute, we're stumped on this one." John agreed and took the file, waving as the older man drove away.

He carried the file back up to the flat and resumed his seat, Sherlock who hadn't moved, went back to laying his head in John's lap. "the MET's pretty stumped on this one," John said as he resumed his stroking. Sherlock huffed but didn't move, "I would be surprised if they weren't." John chuckled, "might be worth a look." he said. "later," Sherlock said. John was surprised but couldn't really bring himself to push the issue picked back up his book.

That night they slept in the same room, John holding Sherlock as the younger man started to go into heat.

John awoke with a moan his cock buried deep in Sherlock's wet heat as the Omega lazily rode him. "Sherlock," he moaned opening his eyes to see his lovers pale skin glow in the morning light. He gave a short thrust up and watched as Sherlock's head fell back neck bared. John smiled lazily, it was a nice awakening. He ran his hands over Sherlock's body as together they climbed to completion. With the slow build John's knot didn't form, neither of them complained.

After a quick shower, where John had Sherlock pushed up against the tiled wall. They ate a quick breakfast and went back to bed. The good thing about being an Alpha around an Omega in heat, was that even though John was older he had no problem keeping up. He knew he would be completely exhaust the day after but during the heat he wouldn't notice.

The next day's pace was faster and the third day was spent entirely in bed John almost constantly thrusting into his Omega.

The fourth day Dawned bright and early, John's eyes snapped open flashing copper as Sherlock's Mouth worked to wake him up. "come here," he growled. Sherlock's eyes were glowing blue-green as he complied. John kissed Sherlock hard making the omega whimper. John smirked at the sound and rolled them, so he was on top. "mine," he snarled as he began to suck on Sherlock's long throat. The tall Omega squirmed under him legs falling wide open. "Please," he begged, voice soft. John in no mood to go slow, rolled the compliant body under him so that Sherlock was on his stomach plump ass in the air. John shoved a finger deep into his lovers entrance. "so wet," he praised. Sherlock wiggled his hips, "please," he begged again louder this time. John hissed in agreement, he positioned himself and with one long thrust pushed himself deep. Sherlock cried out as John moaned. John started up a brutal pace building his knot as large as it would go rubbing his tip against Sherlock's prostate with ever push and pull. Sherock's cry's escalated to full on screams as he came, John was close to his own ecstasy his eyes zeroed in on the junction of his Omega's left Shoulder and neck. he leaned forward his thrusts deeper and bit down hard, his knot exploded as Johns mouth filled with the copper tang of blood. Sherlock cried out again as a dry orgasm racked his frame, and John spilled his load deep inside.

They collapsed in a tangle of limbs John's knot preventing him from pulling out. Sherlock's breath evened out as he drifted off. John stayed awake a little longer marveling at the inflamed mark, it was a beautiful sight he thought. the red of the mark, which he knew would later bruise then heal into a raised and vivid scar, blending into the porcelain skin. His mind was on the line of disinfectant and bandages when he too fell asleep.

Two weeks later

John was slightly worried, Sherlock had woken up and run to the bathroom throwing up. John had rubbed his back and wiped his face as Sherlock shook resting his head on the toilet seat clear of any vomit. After a few minutes Sherlock had thrown him out of the bathroom and locked the door. That had been fifteen minutes early. John knocked on the bathroom door, "Sherlock?" he asked through the wood. He could hear shuffling behind the door; he waited until finally the door opened. Sherlock's hair was a mess and the smell of sick up permeated the air, "Sherlock?" he asked again. In response Sherlock pushed a stick like object into his hands. John studied it for a moment, before he recognized it as a pregnancy test. John studied the two blue lines his eyes going wide, he looked up to his bonded for confirmation. Sherlock nodded and opened the door wider showing multiple boxes and the same little white sticks littering the floor, "I'm pregnant," Sherlock said voice rough from puking. John grinned so hard it hurt as he pulled Sherlock into a hug and peppered his face with kisses. John was giddy and nervous overwhelmed and ecstatic. After a moment Sherlock hugged back his thin arms surprisingly strong as John felt his ribs creak under the pressure.

An hour later found Sherlock looking slightly dazed sitting on the couch as John talked rapidly on the phone to Lestrade. This had been going on for nearly an hour, between calls John kissed Sherlock and fed him, before calling someone else. John had lost count of the number of calls he had made, he started from the A's in his contact list and was working his way through. John hung up after Lestrade and went over to Sherlock he knelt in front of him, "I love you, but in all honest I hope our kid doesn't have your temperament." Sherlock cracked a smile, then began to chuckle till he was laughing outright. It wasn't funny but it seemed just to be what was needed to loosen Sherlock up.

(MH)

Mycroft was stopping by to check on his brother and give him a case. He was half way up the stairs when he heard it, a deep laugh, bright and so familiar and foreign at the same time. An image flashed in Mycrofts mind of the last time he had heard that rhythm of laugh. A small, ten year old boy with curly black hair running in the snow eye patch on and friends chasing him. Mycroft started to run up the stares, he had to see the warmth in his little brothers eyes again before they dimmed.

(JH)

the door to the flat burst open, John turned in time to see Mycroft stumble in, his eyes wide as he took in his brothers form. Out of the corner his eye John saw Sherlock turn to his brother. John looked at his bonded and spotted a fond smile on Sherlock's lush lips his blue-gray eyes bright and soft. John looked back over at the brother. Mycroft tensed at the gaze relaxing when Sherlock opened his arms as if to offer a hug. Slowly Mycroft started forward till he was kneeling at Sherlock's feet his arms wrapped around his brothers middle hugging him for dear life. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he mumbled over and over. John couldn't see but he could guess that Mycroft might be crying. Sherlock hugged his brother back, "I forgave you long ago," he said responding like he knew what Mycroft was talking about. For all John knew he probably did,still he was content to just let things be, he knew what Mycroft was apologizing for and that was enough.

A/N: I know Mycroft I made way OoC in this chapter, it's for a purpose I wanted to show how much he regretted what he said, and how Sherlock being happy like he was as a child effected him. The problem with Mycroft is he's like a freaking stone so you kind of have to make him OoC to write him... unless you're the writers of BBCSherlock, which I clearly am not... anyway review, particularly about what I asked you guys at top I'm serious if you don't give me your impute I wont know what you want and there-fore can't give it, so _review_ PLEASE, it's not that hard I swear.

No matter what you guy decide there will still be an epilogue I already have an idea for an alternate but, just in case, it's up to you. ;)

P.S. What gender should the baby be, your choice :D

R. Silverman


	5. Epilogue: the Wedding

Epilogue

The Wedding

A/N: this is short but it made me smile writing it so here is the Epilogue. by general consensus the pregnancy will be a separate story, I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to stick 'the Great Game' in it but I will work it out I'll see you all next time Cheers!.

ALSO: If someone is willing to Beta the sequel for me or you now someone who might PLEASE let me know, PM or Review if at all possible *begs on knees with tears*

the wedding was small, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and Mycroft as witness. Sherlock and John faced each other and listened as the priest talked. John didn't know him Sherlock had called in a favor and the priest had come. John was wearing a simple suit that Sherlock had picked for him in charcoal gray with a plain white shirt and no tie. Sherlock was wearing a blue polo shirt that fit comfortably over his slightly expanded stomach. He was also wearing a pair of nice jeans, his hair was combed back from his face. They both wore the same expression of love as they gazed at each other.

Do you John Hamish Watson take William Sherlock Scott Holmes to be you lawfully wedded Husband, in sickness and in Heath for richer or poorer till death do you part?" the priest asked, "I do," he said with a smile, he slid the simple gold wedding band on Sherlock's long violinist finger, he knew that when Sherlock's hand began to swell the ring would come off, but just seeing the ring on the mans long digit would make up for it. "Do you William Sherlock Scott Holmes take John Hamish Watson to be your Lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health for richer or poorer till death do you part?" Sherlock's smile turned into smirk for a second. John worried at what he was about to do, "not even death could take you from me," he said to John, to the priest he said "I do." John sighed in relief. Sherlock slid the matching ring on John's hand. "I now pronounce you husbands, you may kiss," the priest said a smile on his aging face. John pulled the taller man down and kissed him soundly. The three other occupants of the church clapped Mrs. Hudson sniffed blinking back tears.

Hand in hand the newly weds left the church, when the doors opened the where greeted by a large crowd of people cheering and applauding. Hundreds of people surrounded the church, camera's flashed and rice was thrown. John looked around stunned Sherlock sported a similar look, they looked at each other and nodded they clasped hands wedding bands clinking they raised their hands so the gold caught the sun. the cheering doubled.

A/N: O.o how the hell am I supposed to write about something I've never been through?!... *remembers number of friends that have been pregnant recently*... whew never mind all good see ya!

I have seen plenty of weddings... I lived in a church for over a year!

Review please it's not that hard I swear!


End file.
